1. Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination apparatuses including a plurality of light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that can realize light of various colors via a light source formed through a PN junction of compound semiconductors. Recently, blue light-emitting diodes and ultra violet (UV) light-emitting diodes, which are formed of nitrides with excellent physical and chemical properties, have been introduced, and white light or monochromatic light has been realized by using blue or UV light-emitting diodes and fluorescent materials, thereby improving the applicability range of light-emitting diodes.
An LED has a long lifetime, can be miniaturized and made lightweight, and can be driven at a low voltage due to its strong directivity of light. In addition, since the LED is resistant to impact and vibration, does not require a warm-up time and complicated driving, and can be packaged in various forms, the LED can be widely used.
For example, an LED can be used in an illumination apparatus. As an LED outputs high power light, a heat dissipation member, for example, a heat sink is required. In a typical LED illumination apparatus, since a heat sink and a light-emitting module are integrated with each other, the size of the heat sink is limited. Thus, it is difficult to satisfy the heat dissipating requirement of an illumination apparatus using high output LED.